


Mage- Chapter 46: Infiltration

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [46]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Chapter 46, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739
Kudos: 1





	Mage- Chapter 46: Infiltration

hapter 36- Infiltration  
Part 1- The Assailant

Liz, Alex, Tom, Edgar, and Bip walked down the empty hallways of the Ora building. On one side of them was a concrete wall cover with swirls of various colored paint and on the other was a large window running along the wall looking out over the city.

“Where is everyone?” Edgar said, his voice echoing through the halls.

“Shhh keep it down, do you want everyone to hear you?” Tom replied in a stern whisper.

“What does it matter? No ones here anyway.”

“Can you two stop bickering, you’re like a pair of children,” Liz said, stepping in between the two.

Tom turned to Liz, holding back his frustration.

“We’re in the belly of the beast here, we can't take any unnecessary risks.”

“Yeah but arguing isn’t gonna help either,” Liz replied.

Tom swiftly turned his head to look away from Liz. The group continued to walk in silence for a few seconds.

“I will admit though…” Liz said as she turned to look behind them. 

“This place does feel really uncomfortable like we’re being watched or something.”

Liz continued to look backward for a moment before turning to look forward again. As soon as Liz turned there was a shuffling in the shadows behind them. The group came into a wide-open office like area filled with desks with computers sitting on each. As they entered the area Tom walked over to the large window running along the outside of the building. He looked out over the city bellow now bathed in the dim orange light of the setting sun.

“Damn it, we're running out of time, where the hell is everybody? Did they all abandon the place or something?”

There was a slight shuffling noise from behind them. Alex turned around and scanned the area seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He held out his hand next to him and began to form his blade in it.

“Everyone get ready someone here,” Alex said.

The rest of the group turned to look at Alex unsure for a moment before pulling out weapons of there own. The group stood ready for a moment in an uneasy silence. Suddenly someone dropped down from above Alex clocked in all black. Alex jumped backwards out of the way of the assailant. The person landed on the ground before standing back up to face off the group. They reached around to there back and pulled out two sickles. Without a moment's hesitation, the person launched themselves forward making a Beeline to Tom. Tom raised his gun but before he could get a shot off the assailant sliced the weapon in two. The person swung their leg through the air before Tom had the chance to react, making contact with the side of his head and knocking him out instantly. Edgar came storming towards the person, his fist cocked behind him. The assailant reached his hand out, grabbing Edgar's hand and using it to swing up onto Edgar's shoulders. They wrapped their legs around Edgar's neck and squeezed tightly. Edgar began to stumble and flail around as his face began to turn red. 

“Get off of him!” shouted Liz.

The assailant looked up to Liz only to see a large icicle shooting towards them at an incredible pace. Without a moment's hesitation, the person raised one of the sickles into the air and pointed it towards Liz before slicing down through the air. As they sliced a strange black rip began to appear in the air, as though reality itself was being torn apart. The icicle continued to fly through the air and into the strange rip, disappearing inside as it made contact with it. 

“What the!?” Liz shouted in confusion as she watched the icicle disappear.

Without warning, Liz felt something hard slam against the back of her head, she reached her hand to the back of her head, feeling strange cold chunks stuck in her hair. After a few moments, Liz fell over unconscious, revealing a second black rip in spaced a few meters behind her. Edgar desperately began to slap at the assailant as his face began to turn a deep shade of red. His movements became more labored and slower as he ran out of oxygen and lost consciousness and fell to the ground with a loud slam. The person jumped off of Edgar back and turned to face off Alex. Alex launched himself at the assailant without a moment's hesitation with his blade held up over his shoulders with both hands. He launched his weapon towards the person's neck with his full force. The assailant quickly raised one of their sickles and hooked his blade with it before swing it around and pulling it sending it flying out of Alex’s hands and across the room. Alex's eyes filled with panic as he jumped backwards. The person instantly jumped forward to Alex and sliced their sickles towards him, not giving him a moment to rest. Alex continued to jump backward being followed by the assailant. As Alex jumped back he felt the wall behind him. The person jumped up high in the air with his sickle over his head. As the assailant dropped down towards Alex, he slid along the floor out of the way of his attacker. He looked backwards as the assailant slammed down to the ground. In the blink of an eye, Alex surroundings suddenly changed. His eyebrows raised in confusion. He was obviously in the exact same place but had suddenly shifted to a different part of the room. Alex noticed another black rip behind him from where he had slid. He felt something hard slam against the side of his head as he slid making his brain spin. He fell backward onto the floor as he tried to fight of unconsciousness. He sore the assailant standing over him looking down with a cold stare and clutching his sickles in his hands. As Alex's vision began to black out he sore Bip flying towards the assailant with his tail buzzing with electricity. The person casually reached out and grabbed Bip by his electrified tail completely unaffected by it. Bip desperately tried to fly away as Alex completely slipped into unconsciousness.

Part 2- Captured

Alex’s eyes slowly began to blink open only to see a cloth wrapped around his head cutting off his vision entirely. light streamed through the makeshift blindfold letting him make out vague outlines of his surroundings. He tried to reach up to his aching head before realizing his hands were tightly handcuffed behind his back. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been out. Without warning, he felt and two arms linking under each of his armpits and began to drag him across the floor.

“Wh…ho..whe,” Alex tried to push out, his mouth not following his commands.

“Shut up, unless you want me to knock your ass out again,” one of the men who dragged Alex growled.

Alex heard the sound of a door opening. After a few moments, Alex was chucked across the floor. He pulled himself up to a kneeling position and began to look around. In front of him, he could vaguely make out two figures as well as a few other people knelt down beside him.

“What… who’s there,” Came Liz's voice from beside him.

“Liz? Where the hell are we,” replied Alex.

“No idea we’ were just dragged in here without any explanation,” Edgar said from further down the line.

“We need to come up with a plan, we have to get out of here as quick as possible,” Tom said from Alex’s other side.

“Good… you’re all awake… then let's begin,” Came the unfamiliar voice of one of the figures in front of them.

The group's attention was drawn forward as they desperately tried to make out the figure standing in front of them. The sound of footsteps began to echo through the room as the figure began to pace from left to right.

“Who the hell are you, you bastard. You better let us out of here right now or ill rip your head off!” Edgar shouted.

The other figure standing next to the first quickly walked over to Edgar, cocked their hand back and violently slapped him across the face.

“Be quiet, you’re in no position to be making demands,” came a women’s voice.

“Thank you, Alice. You’ve all been quite the thorn in my side. I must admit it’s been quite impressive watching you make your way through the city, avoiding death at every corner, it’s been good to have some entertainment. Look where all that fighting got you in the end, kneeling, blindfolded awaiting whatever fate is decided for you… sad… truly sad,” the man continued.

“If you wanna see something really impressive, take these cuffs off and ill show you what happens,” Alex threatened.

“Who are you… what the hell was all of this chaos even for,” said Liz.

“Ha… wouldn’t you like to know, but I'm afraid that you’ll never find out that knowledge, but don’t worry you won't live long enough to worry about all that anyway.”

“Ha… you think you’re so tough, you’ve already lost you just don’t know it. You shouldn’t have underes…” Tom chuckled before being interrupted. 

“I know all about you’re little plan.. it’s cute really but pointless none the less."

There was a knocking at the door behind them before it clicked open.

“Mr Cobalt the helicopter is ready,” said someone from the door. 

Alex's eyes widened as he looked up to the figure.

“Cobalt… so you’re… Cobalt…” Alex stammered as his blood began to boil.

The figure turned to look at Alex as he let out an inquisitive hum.

“So you know of me, I'm sure you know all about our humble organization her. Let me guess you’re someone I've wronged in the past and you’ve come back for vengeance.”

Without a moments hesitation Alex launched himself up off his knees towards the figure of the man. He let out a furious scream as he moved towards the man. He suddenly felt a violent slam against his chest sending him flying backwards back down to the ground with a loud crash.

“Thank you again, Alice,” Cobalt said casually, clearly unfazed by Alex's attack. “I don’t know what I would do without you.

Liz turned to look at where Alex now laid.

“Alex… are you ok,” Liz muttered 

“What the hell did you do with him, where is my father!” Alex shouted.

The man once again turned to face Alex. He walked over to him and squatted down to look directly into his blindfolded eyes.

“Ahhh so now we're getting somewhere, sorry but you’ll still have to be more specific, I've killed a lot of fathers in my life you know.”

“Harry… he was a Mage that was sent after you before he suddenly went missing, what the hell did you do with him.”

Cobalt stood back up again and turned to walk back to his desk.

“Ahhh… I see so your harry’s son are you. It feels like just yesterday that I pulled that old fool out of retirement and invited him here .”

“Wh… what do you mean invited him?”

“Of course, Mage’s don’t just get pulled out of retirement unless someone important wants them to. I pulled a couple of favor with some of my friends in the government and had him put on the trail of our little organization here.”

“But why. Why would you want him to investigate you?”

“Haha, why wouldn’t I? I had heard tails of the legendary Harry. He was exactly the type of Mage we want in our guild, I simply wanted to offer him the chance to join us, nothing more nothing less."

Alex looked away for a moment as he pondered Cobalts words. 

“That still doesn’t explain things… just tell me what you did with him,” Growled Alex.

Cobalt began to pace around the room.

“Well, when I asked him to join us he of course refused. We held him here for a few days and tried our little hearts out to… convince him. No matter what we did though he just wouldn’t come around…. The strong-willed are so little fun. Once I realized there was no chance of him coming around and seeing the light, I decided to send him to a sister location, I have no idea what happened to him after that but just so you know no one has ever come out of there… alive that is.”

“You Bastard, where the hell did you send him, give me answers or you’ll regret it,” Alex growled.

“Oh, I can't reveal all my little secrets now can i. But now I have something I need to ask you. Come join us, I can sense great power in you, you’d be a perfect fit here, so make the right decision won't you.”

“Screw you… you think i…” Alex growled before being cut off.  
“Not you,” Cobalt hissed before lirking his way forward and kneeling down in front of Liz. “You.”

“Me,” Liz said in surprise.

“Yes you, join us and we can show you all the wonders of the world.”

“Go to hell, id never join you.”

“Shame,” Cobalt said as he stood back up and clicked his fingers.  
In an instant, the group felt the guard walked up behind them and grab them from under their arms and dragged them out of the room.

“Take them to the basement. Once all is said and done we’ll deal with them,” Cobalt said as the group was dragged out into the hall.  
__________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 46 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
